Erzebeth
by Stephania Bathoria
Summary: Elizabetha Bathorya écrit les mémoires de son histoire d'amour passionnelle qu'elle entretint avec le comte Dracula.
1. Prologue

Je ne croyais pas aux vampires avant de faire sa connaissance. J'avais certes entendu parler d'eux et des légendes qu'ils inspiraient, mais la seule idée d'un défunt revenant du Monde des Morts pour s'abreuver du sang d'une quelconque victime me rendait furieuse: fallait-il être si stupide pour croire en ces balivernes. Dans mon esprit, le surnaturel n'était qu'une des multiples façons d'effrayer les enfants, les vampires, morts-vivants, zombies et quelques autres créatures maléfiques ne servant qu'à alimenter les croyances populaires. Aussi, vivais-je en Transylvanie, reconnue pour être la mère patrie des vampires, et n'avais-je jamais été témoin d'une de leur manifestation, ou du moins, avant de le rencontrer. Voici le récit des événements qui entourèrent cette rencontre.

Je naquis en Transylvanie en l'an 1867 sous le nom d'Elizabetha Bathorya. Fille d'un membre de la noblesse transylvanienne et d'une princesse russe, j'appartenais à l'une des familles les plus riches et prospères du pays et celle-ci était très proche du comte Vladislaus Dracula, principal prétendant de la couronne transylvanienne. Ce dernier était supposément très difficilement apercevable et quelques rares nobles, dont mon père, avaient eu la chance d'être en sa présence lors de banquets. L'on disait de lui qu'il était un _vampyr_ et que son immense château était le lieu d'atroces massacres lui servant à se rassasier de sang humain, mais aussi l'endroit où régnait la luxure, le vice et la débauche.

Plusieurs rumeurs prétendaient que ses trois femmes, la polygamie étant permise à cette époque et dans cette région du monde, dont la beauté était supposément démoniaque, étaient en fait les "putains de l'enfer" et participaient au boucheries dont il était le soi-disant coordonnateur. Aussi paraissait-il qu'il était toujours vêtu de noir et ne sortait que la nuit.

Cette image monstrueuse du comte ternit le nom de notre famille. Nous furent considérés comme étant sorciers, assassins, complices et même, _vampyrs_. Inquiète de la situation, je demandai à mon père si ces rumeurs sur Dracula étaient fondées. Il me rassura en me disant que ce n'étaient que des fourberies inventées par le peuple et par d'autres nobles pour salir la réputation du comte. Je n'insistai pas.

Je fus éduquée de la façon la plus chrétienne qui soit par des prêtes employés par mon père. Ils furent tous déçus car je ne possédais pas la foi chrétienne que mon père espérait trouver en moi. Je croyais au mythe du Christ, mais je trouvais ridicule le fait que Dieu ait créé le monde en sept jours et aussi l'homme et la femme, quand l'idée de l'évolution du primate à l'homme commençait à germer dans l'esprit des scientifiques de l'époque et dans la mienne. Cependant, je me passionnais pour les autres mythologies, principalement antiques, qu'elles soient grecques, romaines, perses ou égyptiennes et l'idée du Diable m'avait toujours fascinée, au grand désespoir de mes parents. Aussi, sans le pratiquer, l'occultisme me plaisait également, et ce que j'en lisais était fort intéressant et empreint du bizarre et du surnaturel. Je ne lisais point sur les thèmes tels les morts-vivants, vampires, zombies, loups-garous et autres créatures fantastiques qui hantaient le folklore populaire car je trouvais ces légendes trop puériles et dénuées de sens. J'adorais l'art et la musique, auxquels je m'abandonnais parfois totalement, pratiquant le piano, instrument que j'affectionnais particulièrement car les sons qu'il produisait pouvaient aussi bien éveiller en nous la joie la plus explosive, l'érotisme et la passion, que l'éternelle tristesse.

À mes vingt ans, mon père décida qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre époux et d'enfanter. Il espérait ainsi _se_ créer une descendance qui assurerait le nom de notre famille pour encore cinquante ans. Cette idée me terrorisa : être sous le joug d'un homme que je n'aimerais pas, lui donner une progéniture, oublier les plaisirs de la vie et vivre une existence monotone ne correspondaient pas à la vie que j'entendais mener. Sans demeurer vieille fille, je voulais d'abord et avant tout garder mon indépendance et n'être soumise à aucun homme. Je m'imaginais libertine et ayant plusieurs amants. Mon père m'avait fait part de ses intentions, me sermonnant longuement sur le fait que d'être une épouse fertile et totalement dévouée à son mari était un l'un des plus grands honneurs réservés aux femmes. Ce qui me choqua le plus dans cette histoire fut qu'il ne me demanda point mon avis : il n'avait vraisemblablement cure des mes opinions. _Sa_ fierté et _son_ honneur me répugnaient.

Afin de me présenter au plus grand nombre de prétendants possibles, il m'emmena au bal masqué de la veille du Jour de l'An donné, comme à chaque année, en la demeure du comte Dracula.


	2. Le Bal des Vampires

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun personnage du film Van Helsing, pas même Dracula, sniff sniff. Seul mon personnage principal est ma propriété.

Reviews : Merci pour la review Jackman-4ever. Elle fut très appréciée comme étant la seule et la plus chaleureuse. Merci encore.

Voici la suite. Vladislaus et Elizabetha se « rencontrent ».

Read & Reviews please.

Le Bal des Vampires

Pour cette occasion, mon père, désirant mettre toutes les chances de _son_ côté, me fit tailler une robe de bal en velours noir au revers rouge qui découvrait mes épaules, mon cou et ma poitrine, à la jupe traînant au sol et aux manches courtes et légèrement bouffantes. Des broderies de fil d'or et de pierres précieuses décoraient la jupe de son milieu jusqu'au bas ainsi que l'abdomen. Des escarpins de satin rouges, de longs gants noirs et un masque doré d'aspect vénitien complétaient ma tenue de bal.

Sur mes cheveux noirs montés on avait déposé un diadème détaillé en or fin et léger incrusté de rubis. À mes oreilles pendaient ses mêmes pierres suspendues à un fil d'or et mes poignets étaient ceints de bracelets fabriqués avec ces mêmes matériaux. Toute cette joaillerie, comparable à celle portée par une reine, était l'oeuvre d'un joaillier employé par mon père. Celui-ci avait décidemment tout mis en oeuvre pour me trouver un prétendant et, éventuellement, un époux.

Quelques minutes avant notre départ pour la demeure du comte, je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à l'immense miroir de ma chambre devant lequel je me tenais. J'aimais l'image qui y était projetée, certes, mais je savais que mon père espérait que tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés porteraient fruit. Mon père n'était pas le genre d'hommes qui faisaient les choses en grand, dépensaient de grosses sommes d'argent et veillaient personnellement à leurs investissements par pure bonté de coeur et par soucis des autres. Il était vraisemblablement plus enthousiasme que moi-même en ce qui concerne mon propre mariage. Ma mère, en tant qu'éternelle femme soumise, ne disait point mot et n'essayait pas même de le raisonner et de lui faire part de mes intérêts dans cette histoire. Elle se disait sûrement que je finirais ma vie comme elle finirait la sienne : en esclave d'un homme pour lequel elle éprouve plus de crainte que d'amour.

Sur ces réflexions, j'entendis que l'on frappa à ma porte. Je vis celle-ci s'ouvrir et mon père s'immiscer dans la pièce. Il vint ensuite se placer derrière moi et regarda dans le miroir d'un air fier.

Tu es merveilleuse, me dit-il. Allons-y, ta mère nous attend dans la voiture.

Le trajet fut long jusqu'à la demeure du comte. Silencieuse et assise négligemment sur la banquette de cuir, je regardais par la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un quelconque château illuminé ou en air de fête. Je les maudissais tous : père, mère, prétendants et même le comte pour avoir organisé ce maudit bal. Ils allaient détruire ma vie sans que je puisse dire mot, impuissante et soumise. Je me surpris à me maudire moi-même d'être née fille. J'aurais voulu ne point exister.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au château de Dracula. C'était sûrement l'un des plus magnifiques châteaux de Transylvanie. D'aspect gothique, le bâtiment général était démesurément haut et entouré de deux tours tout aussi hautes. Nous marchâmes une allée bordée de statues de gargouilles et de dragons qui s'arrêtait devant un escalier en pierre aux marches larges qui conduisait aux portes d'entrée. Celles-ci étaient de véritables œuvres d'art : habilement ouvragées, entièrement constituées de bois lourd et au portail semblant provenir d'une cathédrale médiévale, elles paraissaient cependant sombres et effrayantes. De chaque côté de celles-ci siégeaient des statues d'anges aux ailes déployées, au visage serein et beau, mais arborant deux petites cornes pointues et une queue de diablotin. Le comte avait vraisemblablement un goût prononcé pour le bizarre et le grotesque. Je n'avais encore rien vu.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, tirées par deux valets masqués et costumés, sans même que l'on y ait frappé. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bal majestueusement décorée. L'or y régnait, imprégnant chaque facettes de la décoration : meubles, murs, draperies et planchers. Des dizaines d'acrobates, jongleurs, cracheurs de feu et trapézistes s'exécutaient. Les dames étaient splendides, portant leurs robes taillées dans les plus belles étoffes et leurs bijoux scintillants et les sieurs, quant à eux, représentaient l'élégance même dans leurs costumes distingués et leurs chapeaux originaux. Les couples dansant sur la musique d'un orchestre et d'une chanteuse à la voix hypnotique formaient de gracieux cercles sur la piste de danse. J'étais époustouflée par la grandeur de cette mascarade et des gens qui y prenaient part.

Père dansant avec mère, je me retrouvai seule au milieu de centaines de convives, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se dirige vers moi et me tende la main, fier et droit. Je la saisis sans un mot et me laissai guider par lui à travers les couples qui tourbillonnaient autour de nous. J'eus soudain le courage, si l'on peut dire, de l'observer, tant sa noblesse et son air fier m'inspiraient un profond respect. Comme il était beau! Jamais je n'avais vu d'hommes plus séduisants au cours de ma jeune vie. Il était grand et mince. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés semblables à de la soie étaient attachés par une broche en argent détaillée et quelques mèches décoraient son visage. Bien qu'étant caché sous son masque, il m'était possible de voir qu'il était dans la quarantaine car quelques rides presque imperceptibles le trahissaient sans cependant rien enlever à son charisme. Ses yeux sont quasiment indescriptibles, tant les regards qu'ils lancent sont changeants, mais disons que les prunelles étaient profondément noires et s'éclairaient parfois d'une lueur bleue métallique. Ses lèvres minces semblaient agiles et expérimentées dans l'art du baiser, art que j'aurais secrètement voulu qu'il m'enseigne. Il se distinguait par cette particularité : il avait les deux oreilles percées d'un anneau d'or. Ai-je besoin de mentionner que c'était chose peu commune chez les hommes de l'époque que d'avoir les oreilles percées? Cela faisait vraisemblablement preuve d'une certaine audace de sa part. On l'aurait même crû provocateur, à en juger par son habillement ancien, sans toutefois être démodé. Entièrement noir, hormis une cape de soie brodée de fil d'or et de pierres précieuses au revers rouge, celui-ci était composé d'une chemise à haut col et d'une veste dont la boutonnière était détaillée de broderies, d'un veston à longue queue, de pantalons et, finalement, de hautes bottes de cuir. « Quel aristocrate des plus traditionnels !», me dis-je ironiquement. Je découvris plus tard que je n'avais pas tort de penser cela.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça deviendra un peu plus croustillant dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai pris la peine de bien décrire Dracula, car je trouve le personnage d'une beauté saisissante dans le film Van Helsing. R&R. Merci


	3. À bat les masques!

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun personnage du film Van Helsing. Formalités habituelles.

Jackman-4ever : Merci pour la review. J'ai lu ton histoire et j'ai reviewé. Voici la suite que, j'espère, tu apprécieras.

À bat les masques!

Après un certain temps, je réussis difficilement à détourner mon regard qui était devenu prisonnier du sien quelques minutes auparavant. Ah les infernales prunelles! Elles auraient pu soumettre Aphrodite elle-même à leur volonté, alors imaginez l'impact qu'elles produisaient sur moi. J'essayais ardemment de n'en rien laisser paraître, mais mes reins brûlaient de désir sous l'étoffe de ma robe. Mon partenaire semblait amusé de mon état d'âme: un sourire diabolique, mais ô combien séduisant éclairait ses lèvres. Je conclus que mon jeu d'actrice n'avait pas été assez persuasif pour l'empêcher de lire à travers moi. J'étais littéralement hypnotisée, gisant dans ses bras telle une marionnette.

La danse me semblait durer une éternité. Une éternité de plaisir. Cet étranger éveilla en moi des désirs demeurés longtemps enfouis. Il les fit ressurgir à la surface de mon être. J'étais en proie à une passion déchaînée que j'avais du mal à contrôler. Au dehors, je paraissais calme et sereine, mais si vous saviez combien je souffrais, combien les feux de l'Enfer me consumaient à l'intérieur. Et lui, ce provocateur, ce séducteur, ce démon le devinait! Que cherchait-il ainsi, à promener ses lèvres froides sur mon cou et à scruter d'un regard assoiffé mon décolleté et mes épaules dénudées? Souhaitait-il me faire perdre la raison? Ou pire, me tuer d'un coup d'oeil, d'une main posée sur ma hanche ou dans le bas de mon dos! Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, si bien que j'en ressentais la douleur. Je crus même pendant un instant qu'il pouvait entendre son battement.

Pensées de Dracula :

«Ah! Quelle somptueuse symphonie que son rythme cardiaque! Aucun orchestre ne saurait le jouer si merveilleusement. Il résonne à mes oreilles tel un tambour de guerre, rapide et bruyant, et endolorit mes tempes tant il semble amoureux et passionné. Et cette gorge, si blanche, si pure, ne désirant que ma morsure! Diable, j'ai encore son goût de sucre sur les lèvres! Le sang qui y coule m'est un véritable supplice. Son odeur m'enivre. Je l'imagine coulant dans ma bouche, ma gorge et mes viscères, me vivifiant par la fraîcheur et la jeunesse de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci est, ma foi, sublime. Oui, sublime comme **_elle_** l'était. Ses gestes me **_la_** rappellent. Cela fait si longtemps déjà. Certes possède-t-elle **_son_** élégance, **_sa_** grâce, **_son_** allure, mais **_lui_** ressemble-t-elle comme **_son_** reflet dans le miroir? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.»

Point de vue d'Elizabetha :

Mon cavalier arrêta sa ronde un instant et, d'un geste impulsif, retira son masque. Puis, avec la grâce d'un félin, il posa sa main sur mon visage et m'enleva le mien. Je me sentis soudain complètement nue devant lui. Je lui étais soumise. Pourtant, je levai la tête et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me terrifia : une lueur bleue glacée, à la fois horrible et séduisante, illuminait ses prunelles, lui donnant l'allure d'un loup sauvage. «Quel homme, s'il en est un sur Terre, possède un regard de métal?», me demandai-je.

Pensées de Dracula :

«Erzebeth! Oh ma déesse, est-ce bien toi? Oh mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, t'aurais-je enfin retrouvée après toutes ces années?»

Retour à Elizabetha :

Après un certain temps, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur originelle. La danse s'acheva enfin. Toutefois, même celle-ci terminée, mon singulier partenaire me garda solidement dans son étreinte, comme pour prolonger la valse. Il me dévisagea longuement. Je détournai les yeux, sachant que si je croisais une fois de plus son regard sensuel, ma conscience me lâcherait. Quant à lui, lorsqu'il découvrit mon air gêné, il me relâcha doucement, fit une révérence et, pour la première fois durant la soirée, parla :

Comte Vladislaus Dragulia, à votre service, me dit-il en roumain. Il prit ensuite ma main gantée et y déposa un baiser qui me fit frissonner.

Si aujourd'hui j'ai un comte pour serf, alors demain le Roi sera ma femme de chambre particulière, lui dis-je moi aussi en roumain, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Il rit, dévoilant des dents blanches comme de la porcelaine de Chine.

Les déesses ont toutes un nom. Serait-ce un blasphème que de vous demander le vôtre, me dit-il en me fixant d'un de ces regards complices. Qu'il était beau ainsi!

Le blasphème, cher comte, serait de ne pas vous le donner, dis-je en essayant de contrôler mes états d'âme, ce que j'étais vraisemblablement incapable de faire. Je me nomme Elizabetha Bathorya.

À ces mots, ses yeux flamboyèrent encore une fois de cette effrayante lueur bleue. «Quelle façon particulière de montrer sa surprise.», pensai-je. Quelle idiote j'étais! Si seulement j'avais su.

Soudain, il s'approcha de moi, me tenant par la taille, de sorte que son souffle glacé frôlait mon oreille. Il me chuchota des choses dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Peut-être était-ce en latin, ou en ancien roumain, je ne saurais le dire. Il sembla délirer. Je l'écoutai malgré le fait que je ne comprenais rien aux bribes qu'il prononçait. Il parla à un rythme effréné, me serrant toujours plus fort contre lui. Il embrassa mon cou, tout en continuant de marmonner sa poésie frénétique contre ma peau. C'est alors que je sentis deux puissantes mains me tirer vers l'arrière, m'arrachant ainsi à son étreinte passionnée. «Nous nous reverrons, **_Erzebeth_**.», me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en roumain courant, avant que nous fussions totalement séparés par mon père qui m'attirait loin de lui. Je tentai un dernier regard vers lui et je sus, à ce moment précis, qu'il n'était pas humain par le regard qu'il me renvoya.


End file.
